narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dew on the Grass Blades
Dew on the Grass Blades Walking through the long halls of a dimly lit tomb of sorts, a young girl traversed them with cautiousness. The laughter of a woman bounced along the walls. This laughter led the girl closer and closer to her. She eventually approached a large room decorated with many candles. A woman of pale skin stood in the middle of it, long black hair flowing to the floor. The laughter which had flowed from the woman's mouth stopped. She turned around slowly. "Do you remember this place, Takame?" She asked with a voice of dark intentions. The girl, now identified as Takame, took slow steps forward. "It is the birthplace of me. The Rainless Garden." She stated before continuing her endless laughter. Takame stepped forward once more. "This is where you will end, Takame!" ---- Takame's eyes snapped open from fear, the nightmare making her jump up from her bed with a gasp. She looked around to see her siblings sleeping, and her eyes looked towards the window. Rain fell from the night sky, creating a perfect music to sleep to. With little sound, she climbed out of her bed with a goal to find her parents. She opened the door to their room to find that they were both asleep. The nightmare that she had alarmed her to the point that she needed the company of her parents. She tapped the arm of her mother a few times to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open to reveal the crimson glow of her sharingan, scaring her daughter. After realizing who she had scared, her eyes reverted. "T-Takame. I apologize. You scared me, that's all." She said softly. Takame gave her a look that seemed to explain that she had a nightmare. Saraya smiled. "So you'd like to sleep with us, is that right?" She asked before lifting the covers and scooting backwards, giving her daughter some room to slip in. Takame climbed in quickly, hugging on to her mother's waist. Saraya's hand glided across her daughter's soft dark-blue hair. "You've been having them quite frequently too." She stated. Takame had been doing this same routine for three nights in a row now. Saraya wondered why this was occurring, but her tiredness prodded at her mind. With a final yawn, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, daughter in arms and the father of her children beside her. ---- Takame sat quietly in her seat, listening to her teacher's lesson. It was completely boring and failed to truly captivate her, but she knew that these lessons were important before her final exam. It was a test that was noted to be extremely brutal, but Takame was prepared. She was, what her professor called her, a star student, therefore she had one of the highest chances of emerging victorious. After the lessons were over, Takame walked through the rainy streets of Amegakure. The village had become quite peaceful in her opinion. Suddenly, gasps of amazement interested her. "Look, there's Zetsubou!" A young child said. She heard that name mentioned by her parents before, but that is all she knew: the name. Her eyes drifted to where the young child was pointing. On top of a tall building, a figure stood. Long blue-colored hair flowed from their head, a white mask covered their expressions. An intense feeling pierced Takame's psyche, one of dark . The figure then disappeared from sight in a flicker. Takame stood there speechless. Her classmates conversed about the famous "Amegakure Knight" and "Zetsubou", but after overhearing what they would do to their enemies, Takame felt disgust and fear. She never wished to encounter them, but somehow, she felt as though she was being watched by the masked person. Paranoid, she ran home. ---- The scent of food flowed throughout the home, cooked ramen and vegetables with ham could be smelled by the children. Takame entered the door quickly with short breaths. Saraya raised an eyebrow. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked softly, concern written on her face. "Y-yes, mommy." She replied. Her eyes held back the truth. Saraya could see she was hiding something, but decided that it was best she didn't try and pry. "Alright then. If you want to talk about it later, we can. Dinner will be ready in two minutes." She said before resuming her cooking. Takame gave her a final glance before walking to her room. As she walked past a flight of stairs leading to rooms that she had never been to, curiosity tugged at her. She looked around to see where her mother was before quietly heading down the steps. There were six rooms, three on each wall. One caught her attention. A door that was slightly cracked open with nothing visible but darkness inside. She headed towards it and entered. The room held a chest and a wardrobe. It's door handle was stained with blood. Fear ran throughout Takame's body, but she pulled the handle. She was shocked to find the attire of Zetsubou. "Takame!" She could hear her mother calling. The girl grabbed the mask that she saw being worn earlier that day. Her arms shook as she held it in her hands. With the mask in hand, she slowly walked to the kitchen. Her eyes were widened with horror. Saraya turned around to see her daughter, scared and holding a mask. Her eyelids lowered. "Takame." She said with sadness. "Y-you're that masked woman." Takame said with instability in her voice. Saraya looked to the side. It was true. Zetsubou was who she was when protecting the village, a mysterious being that sent unshakable fear into the hearts of criminals. Saraya approached her daughter and kneeled before her. "Takame.." She said. Takame's eyes moved to her mother's. Suddenly, she was met with the crimson eyes of her mother's Sharingan. The consciousness faded from Takame, soon falling limp to the floor before being caught in her mother's arms. Her world became one of black. ---- She later awakened to the low voices of her parents. They stood over her with worried expressions. Saraya placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked. Takame felt a wave of confusion. "W-what happened?" She replied, Saraya glancing at Takashi. "Well, you came home but passed out as soon as you hit the door." She said. Takame raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. Saraya then kissed her forehead. "You should be fine though. If you're hungry, I can fix your plate." Saraya stated with motherly love. Takame shook her head slowly. "I just want to sleep." She said before laying back down. Saraya and Takashi gave their daughter a final glance before exiting the room. Takame drifted back to sleep, but the presence of someone sitting on her bed awakened her. The same woman from her dream watched her, shadows and darkness emanating from her very being. Takame pulled the covers closer to her out of fear. "Takame. Your mother lied to you." The woman stated. Her hand reached to touch her forehead. Suddenly, the earlier memories of the day returned to her. "The people around you will try to deceive you, Takame. But I will never deceive you. I am only capable of truth." She said softly. Takame could only stare as the apparition disappeared from view. ---- The morning came quickly after a night of unrest. Takame was haunted by the things that she had learned, and it affected her attentiveness. It was also the day of the dreaded Blood Rain exam, a test of the merciless. Takame tried to collect herself, breathing in and out slowly to balance her mind. As the time went on, the students were told to walk to exam arena, a large space that was unprotected by a roof, allowing rain to fall on the combatants. Takame eyed the area nervously until it was her time. She stepped into the arena, immediately becoming drenched by the rain. A cold aura emanated from her as a boy of green hair stood a few feet from her position. He was also determined, gripping the kunai in his hand tighter. The exam proctor lowered his hand quickly, signifying that the battle could begin. Takame walked slowly, then picked up speed and began to sprint. Her opponent did the same. Her mind was in a haze from sleep deprivation, but she had to win. Their kunai met, creating sparks. The two academy students looked furiously into each others eyes. Takame didn't flinch in the face of her opponent and neither did he. His expressionless guise soon broke as he smiled mischievously. It was then that Takame could feel something creeping up on her. A shadow clone replica of the boy lunged at her from behind, kunai in hand, preparing to strike her down. She was quick enough to use the Body Flicker Technique to escape from harm, reappearing within the air. From a scroll secured on her belt, she released a barrage of senbon that quickly raced toward the boy. His reflexes were as sharp as hers, as he too used the technique to appear right next to her within the air. Her eyes widened with shock as the sharp edge of his kunai cut the side of her face. Blood spilled from it and pain erupted from the cut, but Takame kept cool. After landing back on the ground, Takame began to execute numerous hand seals in succession. Lightning then began to materialize from her arm down to her index finger. After pointing it at the boy, a beam of lightning fired at enough speed to catch the boy off guard. It pierced his shoulder , creating a small hole that spewed blood. The blood accumulated on the wet floor, diluting due to the water. One of the exam proctors laughed at the sight of it. "She's not holding back anymore." He stated calmly. A man of similar status stood beside him. "Takame often makes the mistake of holding back. It's one of her downfalls. She's the top of her class, but she still struggles with it." The other man explained. Takame watched the boy cover the bleeding hole in his shoulder. His expression was unchanging despite the pain he was going through. A grin could be seen, shocking Takame. Suddenly, the boy vanished from sight, reappearing behind the girl. A swift kick knocked her the head, making her lose balance. He took this chance to assault her with a flurry of taijutsu moves. Punches and kicks aimed at her torso and face put her in a dazed state. Her face was battered and already bruising, and her body began to bruise as well. An excruciating pain radiated throughout her body, making her fall to her knees. Blood spewed from her mouth as her insides ached. Her vision was slipping from her as well as her consciousness. An apparition of sorts manifested before her as she was on the verge of fainting. "You are going to fail, Takame. You'll be ridiculed. A girl of high talents, failing her exams within a few minutes of the battle!" The apparition spoke and shamed. Takame stood still and absorbed the being's words. She absolutely detested failure. She would not lose here. With many handseals, she called upon a technique. The rain began to pick up with the strength of it's impact increasing. "Secret Water Art: Rain Needle!" She exclaimed. With those words, the rain surrounding the boy became merciless. It fell in large quantities, completely erasing the visibility of her opponent. The other academy students watched in terror as the rain continued to pound upon the boy. The proctors stared in disbelief. As the rain slowed, a gruesome scene became apparent. The boy, riddled with holes, cuts, and bruises, laid in a puddle of his own diluted blood. He was dead. Takame's eyes widened in shock. Never did she think that she would commit the act of murder. Now, she was no better than her parents. Her body stiffened and tears began to pour from her eyes. Tomoe began to materialize within her eyes, and the green hue of her eyes shifted into crimson. The Sharingan had been awakened.